It is known to implement predictive text systems on portable electronic devices, such as cellular telephones. The predictive text systems typically comprise an alphanumeric keyboard (either virtual or physical) for inputting at least part of a word. The predictive text system typically references a stored database and displays candidate words for selection by the user. The predictive text system can, for example, use frequency or probability information to determine the most likely word(s) for selection.
It is also known to predict complete words or sequences of words. For example, WO 2010/086689 discloses a mind map interface of an electronic device. A sequence of word chains radiate outwardly from a starting text, for example displayed on a touchscreen display. The user can select text by touching a corresponding spot on the display. Any intervening levels of additional text can be selected. However, this approach can restrict system flexibility and the user is restricted to the displayed options. Moreover, the user must review the display options each time text is entered.
An alternate word input mechanism is known from US 2009/0187846. A selection of candidate words is displayed along with an input keyboard. A user performs a touch event to select a particular word from the display. The user performs separate touch events to select different words to be input. The system thereby requires a staccato input technique which can prove disjointed for the user.
It is against this backdrop that the present invention has been composed. At least in certain embodiments, the present invention can overcome or ameliorate at least some of the shortcomings of the prior art systems.